


Ring

by orphan_account



Series: IronStrange deserves the world [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Strange Feels, They're a mess, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His eyes widened so much that he thought they would leave his orbit.A silver ring lay on the floor.No bigger than an olive.Perfect for a person's ring finger.Perfect for Tony's ring finger.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange deserves the world [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547530
Kudos: 73





	Ring

Stephen ran his hand through his hair for one last time as he saw the open box in front of him. In the center rested a ring with two neon blue stripes that contrasted with the silver that covered the rest of the jewel. God. I was going to do it. Determined, he closed the box and threw it into his pocket.

"FRIDAY?"

"_Yes, Dr. Strange?_"

"Do you know where Tony is?"

"_The boss is in his workshop. Do you want me to tell you that you are looking for him?_"

"No. I'm going there. Thanks, FRIDAY"

"_You're welcome, doct_"

His steps are directed towards the elevator in front of him, when Clint runs into the common room screaming _Avengers united, avengers united, avengers united!_  
At the second he releases a sigh while gently removing the top of his suit. The proposition would have to wait.

For the next time Stephen tried, a group of bots stalked the city and Clint entered the scene again shouting his favorite phrase, taking it from the mouth of the Captain. That time he had decided to ignore the box, and keep the small circle in the back pocket of his jeans. He drops the blue robe on his body, while the jeans are forgotten in the room he shared with Tony. Agamotto's eye girdles around his neck, falling to his chest. The gem shone. Levi positioned himself on his shoulders while activating the intercom.

"Good Avengers, it's time to earn the money" Tony's voice echoed through the communicators. They had already become accustomed to the appearance of crazy bots, so each time the time taken to finish them was less.

  
They had not been in combat for more than 45 minutes when the last of the droids fell to the floor, ending the fight between the Avengers and the Doom bots. Tony, along with Peter, Vision, and WarMachine assessed the damage, while the other part of the team took civilians to areas where police and medical staff were waiting for them. Once the tasks of both groups were completed, they joined to return to the tower for a well-deserved rest.

Natasha disappeared, along with Bruce, Clint, Wanda, and Vision. Bucky sneaked into his room to finish watching one of the many movies Tony had recommended. Steve and Sam left SHIELD to give the mission report, and Peter swayed back to his apartment in Queens, where May should be waiting for him for dinner. Rhodey accompanied Tony to the common floor but once inside it he excused himself and left for the home he shared with Carol.

Stephen let the engineer wander to his workshop, to get rid of the nano-particle suit that adhered to his body like a second layer. He removed the remains of dust and walked after the sorcerer to his room. Tony dropped into bed, causing the jeans previously left by the Doctor to fall to the floor.

A _sound_ was the next thing Tony heard. It was a delicate blow as if it were a small drop, and he was sure that if he had been more tired, he would have gone unnoticed to his human ear. Stephen, oblivious to the situation, took off his brown belt inside the bathroom, humming a song. Tony sat on the bed, looking for the origin of what had caught his attention.

His eyes widened so much that he thought they would leave his orbit.

_A silver ring lay on the floor._

_No bigger than an olive._

_Perfect for a person's ring finger._

_Perfect for Tony's ring finger._

He began to approach slowly as Stephen set foot outside the bathroom. He bent down and held it between his fingers. It was so beautiful. He looked at his partner with a small smile. As if he feared for his next moves. Because that ring could only mean one thing. But he wanted to hear it from the opposite lips.

"Stephen?"

The sorcerer swallowed thickly. Got damn. That was not how he planned it. He would take Tony to dinner. To a place where both could be quiet. They would walk under the moonlight to the place where they first met in Central Park. He would kneel and ask him to marry him. But of course, his plans never went as he wanted.

"Steph?" the brunette insisted.

Natasha was going to kill him for sure. _If Pepper doesn't do it first_, he thought.

"Tony"

"What does this mean? I know I shouldn't get into your stuff, but it fell to the floor and..."

"It's a ring" Tony frowned and tilted his head a little, causing his hair to fall on his forehead, messy. Stephen's heart began to beat with great force. God. He loved him so much.

"I know genius. I mean this." Tony's fingers brushed the small neon blue stripes. "It's like my reactor. And I don't want to get excited, because Stephen. I already did it." Strange sighed. Well, he could still give him the same words, right?

"Tony. I love you, you know that?" The genie nodded. "I love everything about you. From how you get up in the morning with your messy hair, to how you look for my warmth at night that you don't lock yourself in the workshop. I love your passion for science. I love that you have accepted your mistakes, and dear to be a better man. I love your way of clenching your lips when something doesn't seem to you, and how you wrinkle your nose every time I tell you something cheesy. " Tony's eyes were in danger of releasing a pair of naughty tears, laughing at the latest. "I love how you are with me. So protective. So skinned. I love your flaws, because they make you human, and I can see that behind that facade of billionaire genius there is more. God, Tony. I love your eyes. Their color. The intensity on them. How you deliver a part of your soul through your eyes. I love your nose, your lips. Your damn beard clipped millimetrically. And there are so many things that it is impossible for me to think of seeing you in the arms of another person without wanting to automatically hang him... I know I could not live a day without you. And I should have done this well, I wanted to take you to dinner and ... " The sorcerer looked at Tony, who had approached as he spoke. The shorter one gave him a smile before raising his lips in search of those of his boyfriend. They separated and Stephen exhaled.

"Now ... Will you ask me? Or will I have to put the ring on myself, Dr. Strange?"

The sorcerer smiled and shook his head as he took the ring between his trembling hands and knelt before Tony.

"Anthony Edward Stark. I love you more than anything in this universe, and in any of the future and for having. I love you in the morning when you don't drink your coffee yet, and I love you at night when you take refuge in my arms. I know I want to spend my eternity with you. " A tear fell down Tony's cheek. "Will you marry me?"

"Fuck. Yes." Stephen got up and slid the ring of the chestnut ring the perfect footwear. They kissed once more, and Tony dropped his head over the hollow of her future husband's neck. "Do you want to know something?

"What, honey?"

"Open the drawer of my bedside table"

"What?"

"You just do it"

Strange raised an eyebrow. He took a couple of steps toward the wooden furniture, opening the first drawer as Tony had indicated. He let out a cry of surprise at what he found.  
A small, open box. A ring next to a green stone with red inlays in the center.

_The ring was delicate._

_The size of a grape._

_Round, perfect to fit on a person's ring finger._

_Perfect for Stephen's thin fingers._

The sorcerer connected the ideas of his mind at a great speed and smiled, turning to see Tony.

"Your...?"

"What do you want me to tell you, Merlin? You were taking too long."

"You're hopeless." Strange shook his head with a contagious laugh "Now. Do I have to wear the ring by myself? Or will you say so?" Tony huffed.

"Well, Mr. Doctor. Do you want me to sing or something like that?"

"Tony"

"Good. Good. Stephen Vincent Strange, will you marry me?"

"Won't you really tell me anything after my speech?"

"Oh, fuck. Do you take it or leave it?"

"I take it, Mr. Strange" Stephen kissed him, while the minor slipped the ring on his finger. When they separated the chestnut was looking at him with a frown.

"Stop there. Like what, Mr. Strange?" The wizard burst out laughing, placing a kiss on Tony's temple.

"You'll get used to it, honey. You will."

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this for the Inktober and never publishing it, so voila! You already know where to find me!
> 
> tonytinystark.tumblr.com


End file.
